


Shock Absorption

by Serie11



Series: Femslash February 2018 [17]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Exploration, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Focus Network, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Canon, Sarcasm, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: User 43214859: I can’t believe you’re still asleep. I was going to say that we could watch the sunrise together, be super romantic. I’m on top of a cliff here and I know that the sunrise looks amazing from Free Heap. Just think about it! Cool sunrises together!





	Shock Absorption

 

User 43214859: Petraaaaa

User 43214859: you up yet??

User 43214859: the dawn is amazing this morning, over the water

User 43214859: I still can’t believe that there’s so much water here. The people here call it the sea, but I still can’t quite grasp how much water there can be in one place

User 43214859: when I was growing up, there was usually more than enough water because we could just melt the snow that fell. The only problem was running out of wood. Ridgewood is quick to grow, but quick to burn, too

User 43214859: I’m trying to figure out how to take pictures. I’m sure that the focus can do that, but there’s no buttons, and it isn’t voice activated like everything in GAIA Prime

User 43214859: it’s annoying.

User 43214859: I can’t believe you’re still asleep. I was going to say that we could watch the sunrise together, be super romantic. I’m on top of a cliff here and I know that the sunrise looks amazing from Free Heap. Just think about it! Cool sunrises together!

User 43214859: wow you’re still not up. I had time to hike up a mountain, Petra!! A mountain!!

User [error]: im awake

User 43214859: finally

User [error]: we had a party last night

User 43214859: I guessed

User [error]: things got a bit wild. Maybe a bit out of hand

User 43214859: wow, you’re saying that things got a bit out of hand. I literally don’t even want to know what that looks like. Is Free Heap still standing?

User [error]: yes

User [error]: I mean the main buildings are there

User [error]: maybe they’re a little on fire

User [error]: but they’re there

User 43214859: you can’t even keep the place afloat without me for a month. I thought you were a more qualified leader than that

User [error]: I am. Don’t you doubt that!

User [error]: miss you though

User 43214859: I miss you too. I thought I was so clever, linking these focuses up. But I’m pretty sure that talking to you like this has only made me miss you more

User [error]: or miss certain parts of me more ;)

User 43214859: I DIDN’T SHOW YOU THAT DATAPOINT ON EMOJIS SO YOU COULD BE LIKE THIS

User [error]: too bad

User 43214859: are you still drunk

User [error]: maybe a little bit. But what Oseram isn’t a little bit drunk at all times

User 43214859: I can’t believe I’m in love with you

* * *

 

User [error]: good news is I have a new gun

User [error]: bad news is, I don’t have anyone to test it out for me

User 43214859: aww trying to convince me to come home with treats?

User [error]: it can’t hurt to try

User 43214859: I’m almost done on the coast here

User 43214859: I’m learning so much, Petra

User 43214859: these tribes have a greater grasp on old world technology than any I’ve come across

User [error]: well just make sure you remember where your home forge is

User 43214859: don’t worry, I won’t forget. Even though some of the girls here are… hmmm… well they’re good to look at, I’ll say that much

User [error]: hey, you can’t go around having fun while I’m stuck here dealing with these idiots

User 43214859: sorry! You chose this when you decided to become the leader of those idiots

User [error]: ugh. Don’t remind me.

User 43214859: ahh, it’s all going to be alright. I know you love them.

User [error]: reluctantly.

User [error]: love you a whole lot more

User 43214859: <3

* * *

 

User Aloy: look! I was trying to figure out the camera but got into the settings instead. So I changed my name

User [error]: oh yeah, because there’s no way I could tell who was messaging me on this focus before

User Aloy: oh yeah, no idea whatsoever huh

User [error]: nope. Although she’s pretty cool

User [error]: and flirty

User [error]: and sometimes dirty

User [error]: she’s been keeping me company, you know, so I’m kinda sad to see her go. But I suppose I’ll just have to put up with you

User Aloy: yep, I suppose you’re just going to have to

* * *

 

User Aloy: you’re never going to guess what I found

User [error]: alcohol that you can actually drink?

User Aloy: ha ha, very funny

User [error]: well then if it’s not that then I don’t know if it’s that revolutionary

User Aloy: wow. I message you about a cool thing that you’ll like and you insult me. Rude

User [error]: what is it?

User Aloy: it’s a datapoint that’s not even that corrupted

User Aloy: about a lot of forging techniques that the old ones used to use

User Aloy: it’s called ‘User Manual’ and I think it’s to do with the servitors

User Aloy: it’s basically got step by step instructions here as to how to build one

User Aloy: and how to build a lot of stuff from INSIDE it

User Aloy: Petra it’s amazing

User [error]: okay, it’s time for you to come home

User Aloy: ahh, I see. If it’s just me, then you can stand to be apart. But as soon as I bring in new ways for you to make stuff, everything changes

User [error]: yep

User Aloy: okay, that’s fair. I know you loved smithing long before you loved me

User [error]: just because I loved it first doesn’t mean I love it more

User Aloy: that’s just about the sweetest things you’ve ever said to me

User [error]: okay but seriously, when are you coming home

User Aloy: soon, soon.

* * *

 

User Aloy: what are you up to?

User [error]: not much. Got to mediate a disagreement this afternoon. And by mediate, I mean yell at the two parties until they realised that dealing with me when I’m grumpy is far worse than whatever shit they were fighting about

User Aloy: so just a normal afternoon then

User [error]: just a normal afternoon here in Free Heap

User Aloy: well I could make it a not so normal afternoon

User [error]: What does that mean?

User Aloy: look outside the front gates ;)

User [error]: if you’re there I’m going to jump down from the battlements

User Aloy: Petra! No, don’t hurt yourself!

* * *

 

User Aloy: I know that it feels like I only just arrived, but I need to go again

User [error]: I knew that when I was starting this, that you’d always be coming and going

User [error]: guess I wasn’t quite ready for my heart to be this free in the wind, though

User Aloy: I’ll just have to find something new to bring back to you that will make you as happy as the User Manual

User [error]: I don’t know if you can top that

User Aloy: hey, I’m always up for a challenge. Besides, you can read the Guide and experiment with it while I’m gone. It’ll keep you busy

User [error]: that’s the plan. Though I’ll admit, if I had to choose one, it would probably be you

User [error]: but you know what, Aloy? I don’t mind that I get this instead

User Aloy: you always know just how to sweet talk me

User [error]: I know that nothing could keep you from the wilderness. I wouldn’t want to shape you into that person. Some metals are already cooled before you get to them. You’re like that. A metal that I can admire, but not work with

User [error]: I am glad for this focus. I can get the best of both worlds this way. And so can you

User Aloy: that’s a really nice way to think about it

User Aloy: I’m glad you like your gifts

User [error]: yeah, I like them. Now, go and find something nice to bring back to me! The sooner you do, the sooner you’ll be back. I can see you sitting just outside Free Heap

User Aloy: Petra!

User Aloy: fine. I’ll find something amazing, just you wait

User [error]: oh, I don’t doubt it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this fic was: long distance relationship


End file.
